Opposite
by SNOWFLAK3.X
Summary: AU Hinata Hyuga is a girl that dosen't talk much, Naruto Uzamaki is a loudmouth teen. What will happen when these two meet? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU Hinata Hyuya is a shy girl that dosen't talk much. Naruto Uzamaki is a loudmouth teen. What will happen when these two meet?

**Opposite**

'_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_' the noise that the clock made went on and on until a half-asleep teen reached out her hand and turned it off. 'Still plenty of time' the girl got off her warm, cosy bed and headed towards the toilet, she gently washed her smooth pale skin under the tap and brushed her teeth's quickly

Heading out of the bathroom again, the girl stood in front of her closet and got out her new clothes for today. She hastily changed into her school uniform. The school uniform is pale grey with a pink stripe along the bottom of the skirt, a pink tie with the school badge on it and knee length black socks with a small ribbon at the side of each sock.

After that, the young teen opened the drawers and pulled out her lilac brush and smoothly brushed over her long, silky violet hair to get out all the tangles and knots. Looking at the clock 'there's still plenty of time, 'I should write in the diary…I might have homework tonight'. Getting her brand new diary out of her shelf and started writing.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Well today is my first day at Konoha High, I guess I am a little nervous. I've never been good at making new friends but I still have my old friends from Middle school, so I guess it's not that bad. I think I should have a practice of introducing to new people…_

_Hi, my name is Hinata Hyuga, I am 16 years old. My hobbies are writing and looking after animals but sadly I don't have a pet. I am very shy and I don't like to get lots of attention, it makes me nervous. It was very nice meeting you._

_I guess that introduction would do, __**sigh**__ I hope people won't call me a freak on the first day of school, like last time. Anyway I will write more about my day tomorrow._

_-Hinata_

_

* * *

_

Hinata gently putted back her diary in the position she got it out and opened the curtains, the bright light shinned on the young teens pearl eyes. 'What a nice day today' Hinata gently smiled at the sky and relax when the breeze made contact with her face. 'Oh I better go to school, I don't want to be in the rush. She took a glance of herself in the mirror before heading out of her apartment. Hinata gently closed the door behind her and locked it


	2. Chapter 2

Opposite

Hinata quietly walked out of her flat and began walking towards the school. The purple haired teen felt really uncomfortable in her new school uniform due to the skirts length and started fidgeting with fingers, Hinata walked along the street quickly and hoping to soon arrive to school. The young teen hated attention but she was getting it from teenage boys and perverted old mans.

She speeded her walking speed due to the stares and made a sharp turn around the corner but didn't look out what was in front of her.

_Bang!_

'_Oww'_ the shy teen thought to herself while rubbing her newly, sore head. She looked up and notice the person in front of her was doing the same. Pearly white eyes meet Emerald green eyes.

She had quite long silky pink hair, which reached to her shoulders. Emerald clear eyes and pale white skin and she were also wearing the Konoha Highs girl school uniform.

"Sorry" Hinata said quietly, hoping the other person could hear her.

"Same here, I wasn't paying attention" she got up and held out a hand to the teen that was on the floor. Hinata shyly took it and thanked her for her kindness. The young teen was about to walk away from her newly met person until a voice stopped her.

"Wait!" the pink haired girl smiled sweetly.

"Yes?" Hinata said softly and gave a small smile, which was hardly noticeable.

She jogged right next to Hinata and started speaking. "I notice you are from Konoha High", the young teen just gave a small nod. "Same here, I'll walk you to school" the pinkette invited herself along.

They began walking, there was a silent in the air, the silent was uncomfortable for Hinata and she started fidgeting with her fingers. The pink haired girl took notice and began talking to her new 'friend'.

"So what's your name?" Sakura questioned

"Hinata…Hinata Hyuga" she replied gently "and you?"

"Sakura Haruno, its very nice to meet you" she gave Hinata a quick smile

"Same here" Hinata replied shyly.

"Tell me a bit about yourself" the pink haired girl asked sweetly. To Hinata this was the worst; here comes her 'fantastic' introduction.

"I…My name is Hinata Hyuga, I am 16 years old and..." the shy teen started panicking for words, she forgot everything she was to say. "And…em… I'm really shy."

_Oh god!!! _ Was all Hinata could think of right now, she mentally cursed her social skills and thought of herself being called a freak again went back to her mind.

"Hehe…I can tell" Sakura gently giggled to herself.

"Sorry" was all the shy teen could say

"Well here's a little about me; I am Sakura Haruno, I'm 16 years old. I like the colour _pink _a lot. My hobbies are talking about boys, listening to music and hanging out with friends." Sakura gave Hinata a smile.

'I wish I could talk to someone so confidently' Hinata envied Sakura

"I hope we can be good friends" the pink haired girl chirped, Hinata just smiled sweetly in reply

The journey to school to Hinata was new and exciting, Sakura was very confident and talked nearly all the way but Hinata said something once in a while. They never knew they had so much in common and soon they became good friends quickly. They shy teen was more open to Sakura now.

"Oh wow!, this is a very big high school" Sakura looked at Konoha High impressively

"You never seen it before?" the young teen questioned her new friend

"No, all I knew was this school had really cute school uniforms and good looking boys" the pink haired girl replied proudly

Hinata laughed gently at her friends comment. They began making their ways to the school entrance. Seniors stood there and greeted the new comers. The two girls made their way through the crowd and walked inside the school.

"Not a single hot guy and inside the school is so-so" Sakura complained and kept looking around hoping to see a guy of her standard

Hinata tugged her friend's sleeves and dragged her towards the large wooden bulletin. The bulletin had ever name of the new students that are coming, and it tells them what tutor class they are in too.

The shy teen tiptoe trying to get a better view of the names but couldn't due to the large crowd and began saying "excuse me", she tried to pass through gaps but ended up getting pushed by the crowd. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and dragged her poor friend and began throwing people out of her way, which they ended up on the wall; face against it.

The crowd was now gone and the only people that are standing in front of the large bulletin was _Sakura and Hinata. _

"That's how you do it" Sakura commented and winked at her friend, Hinata just sighed in reply.

"Lets see what tutor class are we in?" Hinata quickly scanned the bulletin and notice her name.

"Class 1A, what about you?" she questioned her friend

"Class 1A too! Ooohhh I can't wait! We will like totally have sooo much fun together!" the pink haired girl screamed for joy and started jumping up and down.

"C'mon, lets go to tutor before the bell goes" the excited teen began walking away, Hinata followed behind with a smile on her face.

'This will be a great year after all' the shy teen thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, I had loads of homework. Thanks for those who review and added me as the favourite author and favourite story. Thank you so much!. Okay on with the story, please read and review! Thanks x x x x :D**

Opposite

The two teens walked up the stairs. Hinata walked timidly towards the classroom but Sakura on the other hand did a check for every boy that walked past, the violet haired girl couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Soon they arrived at the classroom door. Hinata looked at the pink haired girl confusingly, she had her hand on the doorknob and looking down at the door seriously, while mumbling something to herself.

"S-sakura what are you doing?" the purple haired girl asked her friend worryingly and laughed nervously

"Sssh!, I'm doing my ritual over here, if I do it then there will be at least a good looking boy in this class" Sakura told her friend. Hinata nodded and waited for the _ritual _to finish. "Ah, all done, lets go in the classroom now!" the pinkette said happily and began opening the large sliding door. Sakura looked blankly at the empty classroom and growled angrily, then stomped inside; followed by the purple haired teen. The pinkette walked over to the back of the classroom and sat on the seat that was next to the large window. Hinata took the seat next her friend, Sakura looked very bored and rested her head on the table. She stared at Hinata for a few seconds and suddenly got up from her position, and smiled at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, your really cute and pretty too, have you had a boyfriend before or a boyfriend now?" she questioned her friend interestingly. The indigo haired girl blushed a dark shade of red and started stuttering for an answer.

"I-I never been out with s-someone before" the embarrassed teen mumbled quietly to her friend. "What about now?, are you interested in anyone?" Sakura asked.

"N-no" she said blankly and smiled sweetly. The pinkette sighed "How boring".

"What about you then?"

"Yeah, loads but it never lasted long" she said blankly. Hinata nodded in reply. Students began walking into the nearly empty classroom, quickly filling in the empty seats. The purple haired girl was reading her timetable and trying to remember her classes for today while Sakura was checking out every boy that came in. She rested her head against the table in defeat.

_Ring!_

The teacher came in, holding an orange book. He had silver/white hair and a mask covering half of his face. "Okay class, I am your tutor; Kakashi" he said blankly and sated down on his seat, began reading his book. The students began whispering to each other at how weird the teacher is. Kakashi noticed the noise level increased and glared at them angrily for disturbing his reading, the students gulped.

"Sir, aren't we going to introduce ourselves to the class?" an eager student said, while raising his hands up. He had black hair, which was in a shape of a bowl and thick eyebrows. The class complained.

"What a good idea, okay you can go first" the silver haired teacher said nonchalantly.

"Yes sir" he said excitedly and ran towards the front of the class. "Hi my name is Rock lee and my hobbies are trainin-" he was cutted off by the loud sound that the sliding door made. Every attention went over to the group of boys that was standing outside. The pink haired girl prayed and prayed it would be a group of good-looking boys.

"C'mon hot boys, hot boys, hot boys" she chanted in rhythm and quietly.

A foot stepped into the classroom, girls squealed in delight. While Sakura shouted loudly to herself "Jackpot!". The boy had smooth pale skin, jet black eyes and black hair that was shaped of a chickens butt. Followed behind was a blonde haired teen, he had sapphire blue eyes and was grinning to himself while walking in.

"Excuse me, you are late, it is against the school rules" Kakashi reminded the two teens

"Hnn" replied the black haired boy

"Ooops, sorry!" the blonde apologise but didn't really meant it

"Okay so our classmate Rock Lee has finished his introduction, how about the two late boys go next?" the white haired teacher said blankly

"But, but I wasn't finished" Rock Lee protested. The black haired boy nodded in annoyance and walked to the front, Rock Lee slouched back to his seat because some one took over his introduction.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said coolly and walked over to the other corner at the back and sat on the seats. Every girl turned their heads round and gazed at him, especially Sakura; she didn't lift her eyes of him. On the other hand the blonde spoked.

"Hi guys, my name is Naruto Uzamaki and over there is my best friend Sasuke Uchiha" he said loudly but happily while pointing at the annoyed teen at the back. Some girls looked at Naruto and made a disgusted look but Hinata softly giggled to herself; she found Naruto cute introducing his best friend before anything else. 5 minutes past and Naruto was still talking about ramen and what flavour goes well with what food.

Everybody found Naruto boring but except a boy called Chouji, he was chubby and eating a packet of crisp while listening, you could tell he was interested in food. Hinata found it quite interesting too; she would always cook her own meals so she found the blondes explanation of food very fascinating.

The blonde finally finished talking and walked towards Sasuke, to sit next to him. The fan girls of the black haired teen would try to sneak to the back and sit next to him but every time the reply would be a plain, annoyed "get lost". The introduction went on and on until it came to Hinata. The purple haired teen shyly walked towards the front, she slowly looks up from her feet and saw half of the class looking at Sasuke instead of her. She gave a relaxed sigh and started fidgeting with her fingers while stuttering.

"H-hi my name is H-Hinata Hyuga, its v-very nice to m-meet you all" she said shyly and gave a small smile to the class. Overall she didn't think her introduction was bad but some people did make a weird face at her or lifted their eyebrows, which made her more nervous. She timidly walked back to her seat. Hinata looked around the class to see if some one was still looking at her; thinking she was weird. The purple haired girl caught a sky blue eyes looking at her and she hesitantly looked towards the direction. It was Naruto, he noticed she was looking back and gave her a wide smile. Hinata quickly turned back her head; looking towards the front.

'Oh my god!, why was he looking at me?, does he thinks I'm weird?' the indigo haired girl mentally asked herself nervously. Still feeling his stares, she gathered up her courage and looked right back. Pearl white eyes meet sapphire blue eyes. The blonde grinned again, Hinata nervously smiled back.

_Ring!_

Everyone got up, nearly every girl ran towards Sasuke; including Sakura. The purple haired teen couldn't help it but followed her behind, walking nearer and nearer towards the happy blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much to those who reviewed, it made my day. Please keep reviewing XD. This chapter might be moving too fast but I don't want a whole chapter and hardly anything happened... Read and review! Thanks 3**

* * *

Opposite

Hinata got closer and closer towards the happy blonde. Fan girls were pushing and shoving each other, to get closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke is mine!" the fan girls was screaming and pulling each other hair.

"Hands of my Sasuke!" the pinkette screamed

The purple haired girl started fidgeting with her fingers _'I don't want to get any closer to Naruto'. _"S-sakura lets go to our next class now" the polite teen reminded her friend but she ignored her words. The fan girls including Sakura, they were like hungry dogs, killing each other for food. One girl pushed Hinata away; thinking she was a rival. The violet haired teen loss her balance and was about to land on the solid ground. Until a hand grabbed her wrist, he pulled her back up to a stable position and gently asked "you okay?" he smiled down at Hinata.

Hinata face were only inches away from Naruto, her complete face turned beet red. She start taking steps away from the blonde while stuttering "I-I'm okay"

"You sure?" he questioned worryingly. Hinata simply nodded and ran out the classroom. Naruto looked at the leaving Hyuga confusingly and shrugged it off. Sakura saw the flushed teen left the classroom and quickly headed after her.

"Hey Hinata, wait up!" the pinkette called, while running towards the embarrassed teen. The two of them soon walked in a slow pace. "Why did you left? Is it because of me?" the pinkette asked. Hinata quickly replied, "No, it's something else" her cheeks were a pale red. Sakura noticed her friend was a bit flustered and continue asking her. The purple haired girl explained.

"Ah, so you like the blonde?"

"L-like?, I'm no sure.." she replied shyly while looking away.

"Aww, Hinata you are so cute!" the pinkette said loudly while hugging her shy friend tightly. "I'll support you, so don't worry okay?"

* * *

The two girls walked into their maths class and were going to sit down but a voiced stopped them. "There's a seating plan, so don't sit down until I say so" Kurenai said strictly, while directing other students, where they are sitting. "Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata Hyuga" she commanded while pointing at the table, in the back.

Sakura gave Hinata a sly smirk and a nudge, the purple haired girl cheeks quickly turned in a pale pinkish colour. She quickly took her seat and waited for Naruto to sit beside her. _Hinata, calm down, you can't be like this forever!" _she comforted herself.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata" the blonde said loudly while grinning at the shy teen.

"N-Nice to meet y-you too" she said softly

"Okay, class I will be handing out questions and I want you to answer all of them in 10 minutes" the teacher instructed the class. The class moaned but Naruto was the loudest. Hinata softly chuckled to herself. The purple haired teen wasn't a brain box but she was above average. She looked down on her finished work and looking over, if there's any mistake but caught Naruto peeking.

"If y-you want, you c-can copy m-me…"

Naruto looked blankly at the embarrassed teen for a couple of seconds and grinned. "Okay, thanks" he chirped happily. Hinata hastily passed it to the blonde, the hands made contact. The purple haired girl quickly grabbed back her hand and held it near her chest. Her face was as red as a tomato and her heartbeat was beating really quickly. On the other hand the blonde acted normal and started copying while quietly humming to himself. Hinata was lost in thoughts until a piece of paper landed on her desk. She quickly looked to the direction, where it came from, a happy pinkette waved while winking.

The teen slowly opened the small piece of paper, avoiding the scrunch of paper to make any noise. _Hey Hinata ^.^ make a move… love Sakura 3. _Hinata face flushed a light shade of red. "Thanks, Hinata you're such a good friend" the blonde said gratefully while passing the book back to Hinatas desk.

'_F-friend?' _she thought happily. "Your w-welcome" she said cheerfully while smiling softly at the blonde. Naruto grinned back and noticed she was holding something. "What's that in your hand?" he questioned. She quickly looked down at the piece of paper that she was holding.

"Its n-nothing" she lied, hoping he would just shrug it off but it made the blonde more curious, he quickly grabbed it and read the small note, his whole face turned into an angry one. "Who wrote you this?" he asked. _'Why is he angry?, does he have a girlfriend already and is angry at me?' _that was all the confused teen asked herself, over and over again. Naruto still staring at Hinata, waiting for an answer, she gulped and pointed over at Sakura who was smiling and waving.

"You!" Naruto shouted angrily while getting up and pointing at the pinkette. The whole class looked at the blonde weirdly. "She is not moving anywhere, Hinata will be sitting next to me okay?!"

'_What?' _ Hinata is all confused now; the pink haired girl simply stared back at him, not knowing what he was on about.

"Okay, okay cut it out, Naruto" the teacher commanded the pissed blonde. Naruto huffed and sat back down on his seat. There was a silence between them; the shy teen started fidgeting with her fingers.

* * *

"Are you going to move seats?" he questioned sadly

'_What? Move seats?' _ She quickly shook her head.

Naruto grinned happily "I thought you were going to sit somewhere else because you don't like me…".

The purple haired girl looked at him confusingly and it suddenly got to her. _'_He mistook the note meant I was moving seats and not getting closer to him' Hinata laughed softly at Naruto cluelessness. The blonde looked at her confusingly but his eyes softened at the shy girl laughing.

_Ring!_

Hinata grabbed her bag and started packing her stuff and got up. "C'mon Hinata, lets go to our next class" Naruto said happily and grabbed Hinatas hands. The two of them left the classroom, leaving a confused Sakura behind. Hinata was embarrassed at the blonde holding her hand but it was comforting and she felt safe.


End file.
